


Tales Of A Kingdom

by cartoon_artist



Series: Gods n others [1]
Category: idk - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Universe, Past Relationship(s), Sorry for weird formating, Woo!, all spelling mistakes are my own bc I'm a dumbass :'D, was on mobile on google docs and c+v it onto here with some edits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoon_artist/pseuds/cartoon_artist
Summary: I run into my kitchen to see him on the floor and Regret yelling "I'M SORRY!" I stare for a bit. It's like looking at a car wreck...you don't want to stare but can't look away. I run over to Grayson and shake him, saying his name over and over again..as if that would help.
Relationships: Argent/Ténèbres, Flor/Nuit (past), Lux/Regret (past/break up ig?), lux/flor (past)
Series: Gods n others [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779073
Kudos: 1





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> TW: LIGHT VIOLENCE IN CH. 3, BLOOD MENTION IN CH. 3, VOMIT MENTION IN CH.4, EMOTIONAL AND IMPLIED SEXUAL TRAUMA, AND DEATH MENTION IN CH. 6. There's also cursing throughout the book.

I look around, confused...what was I doing here? I'm in a boat? Oh right! I'd just been crowned Queen and I'm on a boat ride in the Land Of Crystals..my choice. It's so calm and quiet, beautiful, I look into the Sea and _see_ some of the white pearl fish in the water. 

I stick my hand and touch one, only to retract my hand out the water as the boat stops, the Captain turns and looks at me. "Wake up." I open my eyes to see what I think is "Grayson?" trying to shake me awake. He shakes his head "Regret." Oh! Sir Regret! "I made breakfast downstairs." He smiles "Ok." He leaves while humming...it's so odd. 

He treated us like dirt….then one day he apologized, soaking wet and in the middle of our kitchen. Since that he's been treating us like we're the best thing to happen...talk about whiplash. I trudge out of bed and into the bathroom to change clothes. I place my metal flowers over my not quite see through veil? Cape? Head thing? Something along those lines. 

I push some of my brown hair out of my face and head out of the bathroom. Today's actually pretty normal...so why do I have a little voice in the back of my head saying how bad this day...no, week! Will be? I shudder as the thought lingers in my mind. I close my eyes as I feel Flor's magic flow to me, I feel honored that Flor chose me as his vessel for magic. 

I've always felt that I'm less than the others...but at least I have people cheering me on. A loud sound broke my focus, I apologize and say goodbye, I run into my kitchen to see him on the floor and Regret yelling "I'M SORRY!" I stare for a bit. It's like looking at a car wreck...you don't want to stare but can't look away. I run over to Grayson and shake him, saying his name over and over again..as if that would help. But my Parents quickly yank me off, yelling about how what happened is my fault.


	2. Silver and Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one stands out...yes "Rhododendron?" She found it.   
>  Argent turned around "What Dear?" She turns and looks for the flowers "There's rhododendron somewhere?" It was a question, not a statement. She turns and stares at it "Why's that there?" She starts walking to it "Oh for-" Argent stomped off

Spring...it's the one thing she hates. Why? There's pollen everywhere, allergies, bugs, animal fur everywhere and the temperature changes so quickly! But it's what makes the other happy and that's what matters. Or that's what Ténébres thinks. 

"Come now, mon amour." Argent said as she gently grabbed Ténébres and led her to some small town she says she grew up in. Ténébres completely forgot where her Fiancé was taking her as she focused her attention on the feel of her somehow cold hand in Argent's warm one...aww..isn't that just sweet? It's also boring. "Ténébres?" Argent asks which snaps her out of the trance she allowed herself to fall under "Hm?" Argent blinks. "Te sens-tu bien? Ténébres laughed and shook her head " I'm alright, My love." 

"You're sure?" "Never been better." Ténébres took Argent's hand and kissed the back of it. Argent laughed and went back to dragging her "You better be!" Ténébres seems to be holding back a smile….ew. Ténébres stayed silent as the sound of gravel and Argent telling a story filled her ears and images danced in her head. "Wanna see my old shop?" She nods as Argent leads her to a small yet cozy shop filled flowers of all shapes, sizes and scents. She looks around as a thousand different yet pleasant floral scents fill the air but one stands out...yes "Rhododendron?" She found it. 

Argent turned around "What Dear?" She turns and looks for the flowers "There's rhododendron somewhere?" It was a question, not a statement. She turns and stares at it "Why's that there?" She starts walking to it "Oh for-" Argent stomped off angrily, yelling something at what I assume is the poor cashier or new owner. It's a shrine with a picture of me, candles and black rhododendrons….because it is me. Regret and I always hated her for never worshipping us, she's just staring at me...probably trying to figure out what I am. "Cave enim pericolo." She opens her mouth and just backs up "Ego numaquam relinquo vobis." She shakes her head and walks off. 

She knows it's true even if she doesn't wanna think about it. She turns around into Argent holding a bouquet full of flowers. Red roses, pinkish-white tulips, peach carnations, white orchids, and pink peonies. She smiles and grabs a thing of ambrosia then they both giggle and head to check out. "So why were you yelling at that guy?" Argent opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by having to pay….then they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google translate for the non-english parts so if anyone speaks french or latin please help me out, please and thank you!
> 
> Let's go lesbians!


	3. How They Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: There is some blood mention in this chapter, if it makes you feel uneasy then feel free to skip! It's just talking about the beginning of Nuit's obsession with Flor.

Flor's eyes widened as he reached around, grabbed hold and yanked on the sides of his hairs as if that was going to block out the sound. He jolted up as a hand was placed on his shoulder "You ok?" His Dad quietly asked Flor just shook his head "Too loud." He kinda whined. He always hated loud sounds, they made his anxiety shoot up...so why'd he go? Oh yeah, Regret invited him...oh and this is before what happened in chapter 5. Oh by the way, I'm self aware if you couldn't tell by now.

Why am I telling this story? Why not? Anyways back to my ex's stalker story. Blah, blah, Regret got stabbed for calling Flor a wimp, blah, blah medic got called. People eventually left, I guess figuring that Nuit could take care of himself 'cause ya' know he's a God. 

Eventually Flor was the only one in the stands well Regret was still there but he was stabbed in the shoulder so...eh. Flor fixed up Regret's shoulder and left the stands while Nuit just laid in a pool of his own black blood coming out of his sides. "Uh H-hi…" Gods, he was so cute back then, he stammered as he knelt by Nuit "Um...Hi?" Nuit cocked an eyebrow. Flor took a deep breath and put his best Doctor act on "How bad is your wound?" Nuit rolled his eyes...not that anyone could tell "I'm literally bleeding out from my side so it's pretty bad...sorry in a bit of a mood." Flor laughed and moved his veil out of his face. Ohhh boy, you'd think Nuit had seen the holy grail or the fountain of youth or something along those lines. Nuit wouldn't shut up about how "Wonderfully handsome" he was...oh by the way Flor has pink hair, tan skin and three or four freckles on each cheek. Flor just kinda awkwardly fiddled with his veil as Nuit stared at him….fucking creep. 

"Can I see it?" Nuit just blinked "Huh?" Good Lord this is so awkward. Flor giggled a bit "Your wound, I'm not a medic but I might able to heal it." Wooow…Nuit really has a dirty mind. Nuit nods and rolls over only for Flor to whine and slowly push Nuit back on his back "Sorry...I can't heal it." Flor frowned. Not going to lie I wish Flor didn't because once again Nuit didn't shut up about how cute it was for a week  **_AFTER_ ** he got dumped for being obsessed. "So how come you didn't come down here earlier?" Flor messed with a piece of his hair "Too many people." Nuit nods. "So why haven't you left yet?" Flor smiled. "No one deserves to suffer alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regret changes.


	4. The Start of Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . The subject of breaking up has been brought up a few times but they just shot it down saying "You'll never find anyone like me." or by changing the subject or something about the wedding that they wanted to wear red at

I hear a knock at the door and stop talking with my Fiancé, Lux, God of light and storms. I place down my halfway full cup of chamomile tea. "I'll go get it, Mon Amour." I smile and adjust my robe, going to look through the peephole in the door and I guess I'm doing a half frown, half smile because Lux asked me what was wrong. "It's Regret." I groan and hear Lux laugh but use a cough to cover it up "Well, let him in, it's raining and I can't just make it stop, the mortals asked for it." I just sigh and open the door.

Regret stands there face stained with tears and eyes as wide as saucers "Come on in." I frown "Thank you." He says to me as I roll my eyes...maybe he's changed? I lock the door again as Regret tracks mud and soaks my carpet in rainwater "What happened this time?" I sigh and make a note to deep clean it later. Regret chugs the rest of my tea...rude and starts telling the story of how Regret tried to kick out our blind sister, got caught and wound up getting kicked out instead as well as hunted down by his other sister, Karma....nope still the same...sigh. "Well I know I said I wanted you to visit us more but not like this." Lux lets out a giggle that sends shivers up my spine...not in the way that your Fiancé should be. Then a moment of silence as Regret stared at me "Cat g-" I smile as I'm cut off by Regret yelling at me "IS THAT A HICKEY!?" he points at my neck which I try to cover as I'm sure my face turns redder than пламя's hair. Lux just laughs "Can we please change the subject?" I wish the kitchen's floor would just open up and swallow me whole. "I'll show him to the guest room." Lux places their hand on Regret's chest and wraps the other around his shoulder, running it down his arm. 

I feel like there's something going on between them...I'm the only person Regret came out too…'course that doesn't mean there's anythin' happening behind closed doors but the way they act around each other just…makes me feel that way. I shake it off as Lux walks off with Regret and decide to take a shot of whiskey...I hate the way it tastes but Lux insisted I get it for "Us" even though they drink it more...actually a lot of stuff I got for both of us that really only Lux wanted or used. I frown and pour myself another shot...we'd been dating for three years and engaged for at least 2½ but ever since I introduced them to Regret our relationship has been on the rocks. The subject of breaking up has been brought up a few times but they just shot it down saying "You'll never find anyone like me." or by changing the subject or something about the wedding that they wanted to wear red at. Holy shit. They're guilt tripping me into a relationship. Wow. 

I can't see myself being happily married with them anyways...every time I try to think about it all I see is me just...lost like emotionally lost. I do love them but I just feel like they don't return that love….I stare at the picture of us the day they proposed, the sun was starting to set with fireflies showing up every now 'n then, both of us out of breath as we just walked up the hill...everything was so magical and happy in that moment. But now? I just feel...lost. I take out my phone and text Mark; as soon as I got a response telling me they had a guest bed ready I went to Lux and I's bedroom. I walk in on them messing with Regret' shirt collar, both of them giggling and standing in front of our bed "You need to fix your shirt collar." Lux folds the sides of it...wooow nice save Lux. Regret just coughs and leaves our room as Lux lays down on my side, their robe opened wide enough to show off their chest and it draped over their shoulder, showing off a bite mark as they ran their hand over my chest while saying how much they missed me. 

"Yeah, you must've really missed me while you were flirting with my brother." I sigh and take their hand off of me they went on a ran about how they weren't flirting, how I was just being paranoid, etc. I start packing and they ask what I'm doing "Mark needs me, I'll be at his house for a few days." Lux starts pouting...I'm sure they were tryin' to be cute but honestly? They reminded me of a kid...heh. I leave the house with Lux saying something to me...while it nearly caused me to have a heart attack, Penn was nice enough to give me a ride to Mark's house after I descended to the mortal realm. I sigh and leave his car, thanking him for the ride..I love my Dad but he scares the shit out of me when he drives. Mark was nice enough to let me stay at least three days and I finally got to meet his kids, Edward, Mary and Faith! They really seemed to love my unicorn onesie haha...but on the second night Mark asked why I was staying there "I just needed some time away from Lux and my brother." I sigh as I stir my spoon around in my tea "..Do you feel happier away from them?" I look up and slowly nod "You should think about breaking up if you've already talked with them...it's not healthy if you want to get away from your Fiancé."


	5. They were born in gold but raised in lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did I do this? Why not!? By now I'm guessing you know my name's Lux and if you didn't, were you not paying attention? Oh and this happened like two to three weeks ago? I'm not obsessive, just bored, if you want obsessed then go listen to songs about being obsessed or wait til a book about Nuit and my ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There's some implied/just straight up said vomit in this chapter, for those bothered I'll put a line when it's happening and when it's done.

On the third Day Flor just thought about what Mark said and did the same thing all night until he got a call from Regret. 

**_TW_**

He sighed and answered "Hello Regret." Nothing but groans "Hello?" More groans..Flor thought he was fuckin someone ha! I only do that with him when I'm bored. "Regret?" Then there was a weird sound...almost like gagging "Lux lied to me." More weird gagging sounds "Regret you're worrying me." Flor sat up more groaning and the sound of...vomiting? Wow, I really stressed him out. Silence then "Yes." Flor jumped up, grabbed his bag, apologized to Mary as Mark and Lillith left for an overseas trip and weren't home. Flor went back home to find Regret just stress puking his guts up "Sooo… Lux pretty much told you that I was an abusive, cheating, lying piece of shit?" Regret nods...yup! 

**_TW_ **

"And your response to hearing that was to treat me like shit?" Regret nods and sighs as the feel of cool wet rags on the back of his neck somewhat helped relax him. 

"Your heart's in the right place but ya' need to make sure it's actually true." Flor sighed "But that also doesn't excuse you sleeping with them." Regret nods "Yeah, that's just because they're a whore and I'm desperate." Rude! 

Flor laughed "You done?" "Yeah." "There's some Sprite in a cup and crackers waiting when you think you can handle something solid again." Flor handed him a bowl. Wow, can you believe Flor thought I poisoned his brother!? His brother who called me a whore!?...Actually he's right but still. Oh! And he sent me a letter with his engagement ring in it saying I'm despicable. 

Why did I do this? Why not!? By now I'm guessing you know my name's Lux and if you didn't, were you not paying attention? Oh and this happened like two to three weeks ago? I'm not obsessive, just bored, if you want obsessed then go listen to songs about being obsessed or wait til a book about Nuit and my ex. Speaking of being bored let's check on Grayson, hm? Who collapsed because Regret cancelled his contract with him after Flor tried to help him change…good. I hated that mortal. 

I tap on the yellow gem on my forehead and a projection of sparkling gold shows The royal Rock family. It's showing Lumina lunii explaining what happened saying that I ruined my life…whatever, I'm not the one that dumped a good looking guy who was rich but go off I guess. Someone's gonna put that on r/niceguys or r/nicegirls I bet. It's quiet now, I'm bored, Regret won't hookup or respond to me and I can't flirt with Flor anymore because he won't talk to me. Argent and Ténébres aren't really even that interesting and I only messed with Ténébres to scare her. Maybe mess with Penn? No, I'd rather not be a boneless pulp on the ground...even  _ if  _ I am immortal.

Ughhhh. I just start swiping around, trying to see if there's anything interesting happening in the future. Then apparently something  _ finally  _ happens. Something about Flor getting stuck in a room with a window too small for him to jump out of…he could barely get his leg out. I look at the date…tomorrow...great. 

I feel a huge grin form on my face as I tap the gem again, making the projection go away. I place my hand and let it blend in before the rest of my body does. I leave my temple and I swear to Gods the first person to make a chameleon joke gets their kneecaps stolen. I start walking towards the Rock Kingdom, blending in with the surroundings and yeah shape-shifting a pair of wings would be faster but then I'd have to wait a full 24 hours. Anyways let's see how I can ruin  _ someone's _ life today. 


	6. Someone Always Gets Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok that kinda hurt. "Hello Flor, Honey~" yup, I just changed the font. I give him the dopest, stupidest,most lovestruck smile I possibly can. "What do you want, you radioactive cum covered head of rotting lettuce?" Ok that was good, making a note to write that down later.   
>  "That's no way to talk to a friend." I place my hand on his chest and lean forward "We." He takes my hand off his chest "Are." He shoves me "Not!" He's raising his voice at me. Me. I try not to grit my teeth "FUCKING FRIENDS!" He stomps his foot at me...like a child. I take a deep breath "You know you love me.~" I forcefully giggle as Flor looks away but…"Loved."....excuse me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: There's some emotional and some hinted at sexual trauma and Death mention from the fourth paragraph to the end. I'll put a line from the start of it to the end of the paragraph.

Reading a book, stopping for food, messing with some villagers and whatever else I can do to kill some time on my way. Then it's an hour away….SHIIIIITTTT! I sigh and shapeshift some wings and fly over…like some stupid bird. I shrink and crawl into the room...great now I gotta wait….twenty minutes...ugh. I sit down and blend in with the wall as I wait for Flor to walk in and after a while he does... _ fuckin finally.  _ I try not to groan as I realize I have to actually wait until it happens...this suckkkkksssss. I open a book and read until a loud crash is heard...yay! 

I put it down while Flor yells at Regret to get someone or something which is funny because not many Gods/Goddess/whatever my fellow non-binary and other gendered deities are called are talking to Regret and those that are...well let's just say they're keeping their distance and Grayson's no God also he's bedridden cause...well he collapsed a few days ago. Let's be real, flower boy's dumbass can't either...he's weak as Hell. I at least wait five minutes after it happens before showing myself only to hear Flor let out an "Oh come on!" As I slowly get rid of my camouflage myself again...rude! I shook it off and walked to him "I swear could you act anymore like a cliche anime villain?" Ok that kinda hurt.  "Hello Flor, Honey~"  yup, I just changed the font. I give him the dopest, stupidest,most lovestruck smile I possibly can. "What do you want, you radioactive cum covered head of rotting lettuce?" Ok that was good, making a note to write that down later. 

"That's no way to talk to a friend." I place my hand on his chest and lean forward "We." He takes my hand off his chest "Are." He shoves me "Not!" He's raising his voice at me.  _ Me.  _ I try not to grit my teeth  **"FUCKING FRIENDS!"** He stomps his foot at me...like a child. I take a deep breath "You know you love me.~" I forcefully giggle as Flor looks away but…"Loved.".... _ excuse me?  _ "Wanna run that by me again?" I see Flor deflate a little "I loved you at some point..and I at some point I stopped and you were cheating behind my back….so just drop it..now." I blink a bit...d-did he just fucking reject me? "...Did you just...reject me...me. WHO FUCKING GAVE YOU EVERYTHING!?" Flor flinches and grabs something squishy...probably something Mors gave him. He snorts at me "If everything is new insecurities, making me feel like I'm never good enough, paranoid feelings that any possible partners are gonna cheat on me and a strained relationship with my brother that I'm constantly trying to fix then yes...you gave me everything."  **HOW.**

**FUCKING. DARE. HE!?** I'm going to make him Regret fucking being alive .  


_**TW** _   


"Do you remember?" silence "What?" I smile and change into his form. "Ed." Flor turns around, looking confused and then turning away…..good. "You were so sad when he died." Flor speaks out to me "Please...just stop." No. "What was he, 10, maybe 12...nope! 13!" I giggle. Flor asked me to stop again. "He cried for you while it happened." Flor does it again but louder...make me flower boy. "He was holding Faith while he did it, crying and shaking under a table...and Edith tried to save them." He shouts at me now. "What about May?" His eyes widen...bingo. 

I traded that form for hers "She had the worse one..burned then beaten to-" I was cut off by him screaming it this time...how rude. He covers his ears, oh no we won't be having any of that, are we my dear readers?~ "Look at me." He ignored me "FUCKING LOOK AT ME!" He slowly turns his head to me and immediately starts crying, turning away again….he told me about  _ him  _ no not Nuit, some mortal rotting in every single type of Hell. "I missed you.~" I coo as he backs up in a corner "FOR GODS SAKE LUX, STOP!" he begs. "But why?" Now I'm Nuit. "I'm having so much fun." I giggle and am now switching between the family and shouting things at him as he covers his ears and sit on his knees, sobbing. 

"And you wanna know a secret?" I sit by him and yank a hand off his ear and whisper something and am knocked back. Then I see it...a huge ass axe made of thorns, flowers and stems with Flor being the holder. "You fucking son of a bitch." He hissed at me...shit. I’m going to die, aren’t I?


End file.
